Friends Forever
by Misha
Summary: No matter what life threw at them, they knew that they'd always be friends.


Friends Forever   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I don't own either the song "Graduation" or the characters of Days of Our Lives. They both belong to people with a lot more money than me and I'm not making money off this story, so please don't sue me. _Author's Notes- This one is kind of strange. It contains a lot of different couples, you'll see as you read it. Most of them aren't conventional, but that's cause I find conventional couples boring. Two things, number one this takes place **after** the current storyline, but since I don't watch Days very much anymore, some details may be off. Also, I'm not really familiar with Kevin or Susan, so they're not in this, okay? The song I use is "Graduation" by Vitamin C. I thought it could make a neat song fic, and I think it did. Though, this one's a little longer than usual. One last thing, I'm thinking about making a series of short stories out of the events described in this story. This takes place at the end of senior year, but I thought I might write a bunch of stories describing their senior year. What do you guys think? Well, that's all for now, enjoy!_

_So we talked all night about the rest of our lives   
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25   
I keep thinking times will never change   
Keep on thinking things will always be the same   
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back   
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

"I can't believe that in a few days, we'll all be leaving Salem." Belle Black said as she looked around the room. 

"I know." Chloe Lane agreed, snuggling up to her boyfriend. "We've been through a lot together in the last couple years." 

"Especially last year." Jan Spears added. 

"It certainly was a year we'll never forget." Mimi Lockhart commented quietly, her voice a little wistful. 

"Yeah," Shawn Brady said, "who would have thought things would have ended up the way they did?" 

"Not me." Phillip Kiriakis commented, as he entered the living room of his family's cabin where they had all gathered for one last get together before they went their separate ways. 

"You know, I keep forgetting that this is it." Jason Welles commented. "Goodbye Salem, hello real world." 

"What I find so hard to believe, is that we won't be together anymore." Mimi said. "In the last we've all become the best of friends." 

"We always will be." Belle assured her. "No matter what happens next, we'll always be friends." 

"But it won't be the same." Chloe said. 

"No," Belle agreed, "but life changes. We all know that. You just have to take what it throws at you." 

_And if you got something that you need to say   
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day   
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down   
These memories are playing like a film without sound_

"We changed a lot in this last year, didn't we?" Mimi asked suddenly. 

Everyone nodded and they all thought back to the events that happened in the last year. 

The island adventure started the changes, but a lot more happened than that. 

At the beginning of their senior year, they're relationships were different. Chloe and Mimi had patched up their differences and had become friends. 

Jan's rape had taken a toll on her personality as she suddenly realised what it was like to be the victim. It had taken a long time, but slowly she became a part of their group of friends. Chloe was the one who had the hardest time accepting her, naturally, but in time the two of them patched up their differences and became friends. 

Jason also became a firm member of their group of friends, but his relationship with Jan crumbled and they agreed to see other people. 

After what happened on the island, Chloe and Phillip reunited, but it wasn't meant to be. They both knew that. They ended up breaking up for good the night of the Halloween dance, but they parted on good terms. It was a bittersweet moment, because they both truly cared for one another. 

_"This summer, we both changed. A little too much, I think." Chloe had said softly. _

"Yeah." Phillip had agreed. "But I do love you." 

"I love you too." Chloe said quietly, saying the words for the first time. "But not in the way I'm supposed to. You were my first love and I'll never forget you, but..." 

"I understand." Phillip had told her. 

Chloe's growing feelings for Brady Black was one of the factors in the break-up, but nothing ever happened between them. Chloe realised that while she was attracted to Brady, mostly she just felt friendship for him. He had agreed with her and they had just stayed friends. 

A few days after the dance, a turning point came in all their lives. Chloe, Mimi, and Belle were in a car accident. 

Belle, who had just gotten her driver's licence and wanted to celebrate with her two best friends, had been fine. 

But, both Mimi and Chloe hadn't been as lucky. 

Chloe had lost her sight in the accident and she was told that she would never regain it. They had tried surgery, but it didn't work. There was nothing they could do. 

For Mimi, the loss hadn't been her sight, but her legs. Her spinal cord had been severed in the accident and she would never walk again. 

The accident changed all their relationships even more. 

Sick with guilt over the fact that she had been responsible for what had happened to her friends and that she was perfectly fine, Belle turned away from everything. Including her boyfriend Shawn. 

This was the breaking point for their relationship which was already struggling as they went from being friends to being the couple everyone had always thought they should be. 

Shawn became Chloe's biggest supporter, helping her get used to life without her sight. He helped her realise that even though she had lost her eyes, she hadn't lost everything. She was still alive and she still had so much to be grateful for. 

Shawn's support helped Chloe get over her initial anger and helplessness and start putting her life back together. 

By Christmas it was obvious to everyone that they were more than friends now and it had been Phillip, of all people, who had given them a push in the right direction. They had been together ever since. 

While Shawn was helping Chloe, Mimi had found support in an unlikely source: Brady Black. He knew what it was like to be wheel-chair bound, though for him it had only been temporary. 

Brady had realised how wrong he had been to be so bitter and angry at the world over his accident, and he made it his mission to make sure Mimi didn't do the same thing. He had helped her deal with her anger and he had helped her express get all her feelings out. As he did so, he discovered that he was starting to fall her for. 

Mimi was scared of getting into a relationship, but at the same time she had feelings for Brady. Still, she wasn't ready to do anything about it. 

After the accident, Belle became more and more distant, as she blamed herself for what had happened to Mimi and Chloe. She stopped caring about everything. Her clothes, her hair, her grades, her family... Almost over night, she had become a totally different person. 

However, one person was still able to reach her. Phillip. He had helped her with her feelings of guilt and in time had convinced her that it wasn't her fault. His gentle care and attention had slowly brought Belle back to normal and a deep bond was formed between the two of them. 

Right after her rape, Shawn had been Jan's shoulder to cry on, but in time that changed. Especially after the accident, when he started spending so much time with Chloe. Jan had realised that her former nemesis needed his support more than she did, at the same time she began to stand on her own two feet, slowly regaining her independence. 

Things were slowly getting back to normal when they all reached another turning point. That January, a snow storm hit Salem, leaving everyone stranded. 

Jan found herself trapped at Dot.Com with Brady. 

After initially taking their frustration about the situation out on each other, they hat down and talked. They discovered that they had a lot in common. And then... They kissed. 

Brady had been confused after the kiss, because of his feelings for Mimi. He didn't know what to do. He really cared about Mimi, but he had discovered that there was something there with Jan. He just didn't know what was going to happen. 

At the same time... Mimi was trapped at the school with Jason, Shawn, and Chloe. While Shawn and Chloe had spent the time together, Jason and Mimi had used the time to argue non-stop. 

After a while, Mimi realised that she was taking her residual anger over the accident out on Jason. She apologised, but he told her it was okay. He even comforted when she cried, freeing some more of the demons caused by the accident. 

That night, Mimi was forced to think about a lot of things. 

When the storm was over, she and Brady talked, and they both realised that the reason that she had been so reluctant to start a relationship, was because it wasn't what was right for them. They decided to just be friends and soon after, she and Jason began to date. 

It took Brady and Jan, a little bit longer, because she still had issues to overcome. But eventually, they got together. 

So did Phillip and Belle. On Valentine's Day, Shawn and Chloe had repaid the favour, and set Phillip and Belle up. They had been together ever since. 

The rest of the year had been relatively calm, but they all knew that things would never be the same. 

But that was okay, life was all about change and they were preparing for one of biggest changes. 

The end of high school and the beginning of everything else. 

_I keep thinking of that night in June   
I didn't know much of love but it came too soon   
And there was me and you and we got real blue   
We'd stay at home talking on the telephone   
We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared   
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair   
And this is how it feels..._

"Are you guys ready for what happens now?" Belle asked as they all broke out of their reverie. 

"Yes and no." Chloe told her. "I mean, we've all prepared for it, but... I'm scared to leave Salem. I think I would have been scared before, but now... What's it going to be like when I'm out of this safe world and alone in New York City?" 

"But you won't be alone." Shawn reminded her. "I'll be there with you, never forget." 

"How could I?" Chloe asked, resting her head on his shoulder. "You being there is what makes me not so afraid." 

It had taken months, but everyone had convinced Chloe to still go to Julliard. Yes, she was blind, but that didn't mean she couldn't pursue a singing career. 

When Chloe had finally given in, Shawn had decided to go to NYU so that she wouldn't be alone. The two had even decided to rent an apartment together. Their parents had agreed, because they understood that Shawn wasted to be there for Chloe at all times and they approved. 

"I'll always be here for you." Shawn said quietly. "I'll be your eyes for you." 

Belle felt tears well up in her eyes as she heard Shawn's tender words. 

Shawn really was one of the nicest guys there was and sometimes she wished that it had worked out between them, but she knew that it just wasn't meant to be. They weren't right for one another. 

Suddenly, Belle felt a strong arm wrap around her and smiled up at Phillip. She and Phillip were right for one another and so were Chloe and Shawn. 

Belle was slightly amazed that there was no jealousy on anyone's part that their exes had hooked up with one another, but then again both she and Shawn and Phillip and Chloe had parted on good terms and were still friends. There were no reason to be jealous. 

"It does seem strange, that at this time next week none of us will be in Salem." Phillip commented. 

"I know." Shawn said. "Chloe'll be at Julliard. I'll be at NYU. Jason and Mimi will be at UCLA. Jan will be at John Adams. Belle will be Berkeley,. You'll be at Yale. And, Brady will be in Italy, working for Basic Black." 

"Seems crazy, doesn't it?" Jason asked. 

"It really does." Mimi agreed. "In a few days, we'll all be saying goodbye to Salem." 

_As we go on, we remember   
All the times we had together   
And as our lives change   
Come whatever,   
We will still be friends forever_

"But no matter what happens, we're always going to be friends." Belle said. "Right?" 

"Definitely." Jan told her. "We've gone through a lot this year." 

Everyone glanced at Mimi and Chloe. 

Phillip had to admit that for him the hardest part of the whole thing was that the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen were now lifeless. It always reminded him of how cruel fate can be sometimes. 

"Want to make a pact?" Mimi asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence. 

"What kind of pact?" Brady asked her. 

"In ten years, no matter where we are, no matter what we're doing. We come back here." Mimi said. 

The others looked at each other, everyone nodded except Chloe. 

"I'm in." She said with a smile. 

"So are we." Belle said, remembering that she couldn't seen them nod. "So, we're agreed. Ten years from now we come back here, no matter where we are, no matter what has happened, okay?" 

"Okay!" They all agreed. 

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money When we look back at now will our jokes still be funny? Will we still remember everything we learned in school Still be trying to break every single rule?_

"You know, I can't even **imagine** ten years from now." Jason commented. "I mean, I have problems thinking about what I'll do tomorrow." 

Everyone laughed. 

"I know one thing," Mimi said softly, "thing won't be exactly as we imagined them. Life has tendency to throw us curve balls." She looked down at her legs quickly. 

"I'll say." Chloe agreed quietly. "But, what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. We survived, we put our lives back on track. That's what counts." 

"It is." Shawn told her. "How did you get so wise?" 

"Because of you." Chloe whispered. "You kept telling me that, remember?" 

"You're right." Phillip said. "Life is going to throw us some things we didn't expect, but we will survive. And in ten years, I'm going bet that things will still have changed a lot." 

"They do do that a lot." Brady said quietly. 

"Very, very true." Jan said softly. "Who knows what will happen. We just got to go out there and live." 

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?   
Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?   
I keep-keep thinking that it's not goodbye   
Keep on thinking its our time to fly   
And this is how it feels..._

Three days later, they had all gathered at the airport. This was it. It was time to go on to the rest of their lives. 

"I'll miss you." Belle cried as she wrapped her arms around Chloe. 

"I'll miss you too." Chloe cried as she and Belle pulled apart. "Call me." 

"I will." Belle promised. 

Belle then threw herself into Phillip's arms. "It's going to be unbearable without you." She whispered. 

"Ditto." He told her. "I love you. And I'll fly out as much as I can." 

"I know." Belle told him. "It's just not the same." 

"I know." Phillip said. "But it'll have to do, it won't be long. Just four years. They'll fly by before you know it." 

Belle just kissed him again, trying to savour every moment she had left with him. 

At the same time Brady and Jan were saying their own goodbyes. 

"I'll call." Brady promised. 

"You better." Jan told him. "I'll miss you, Brady." 

"I'll miss you too." He told her quietly. 

He wanted to pull her into his arms like Phillip had done with Belle. But neither of them were the type for that much public mushiness. 

Instead, Jan raised herself up on her tiptoes and gave him a simple kiss on the cheek accompanied by a quick hug. 

Just as she pulled away, the speakers announced that Brady's flight was boarding. Ten seconds later the announcement came for Belle's flight. 

"I guess this is it." Mimi said quietly. 

"It is." Phillip agreed. 

"Group hug!" Belle ordered, everyone complied, except Mimi. 

Suddenly, Jason bent down and picked her up out of her chair and held her in his arms. "It's not quite the same, but it will work..." 

Everyone grinned and crowded around him. 

_As we go on, we remember   
All the times we had together   
And as our lives change   
Come whatever,   
We will still be friends forever_

After a moment, they all pulled away. 

"This is it." Phillip said, as the flight to New York was announced. 

He kissed Belle one last time and then turned and left as Belle headed towards her own flight. 

Shawn and Chloe went with him and so did Jan, as the flight would be stopping in Boston before heading on to New York. 

Brady headed towards his plane, which was bound for Italy. 

And then Jason put Mimi back in her chair and wheeled her in the direction of their flight. 

This was it, everyone was gone. 

High school was really over. 

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?   
Can we survive it out there?   
Can we make it somehow?   
I guess I thought that this would never end   
And suddenly it's like we're women and men   
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around   
Will these memories fade when I leave this town?   
I keep-keep thinking that it's not goodbye   
Keep on thinking that it's our time to fly_

_Ten Years Later_

Shawn had his hand on his wife's waist to help guide her as she entered the house. After almost eleven years, it was a habit for him now. They're two children each held onto one of their hands. "Are you ready for this?" 

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, it's been a long time." 

They entered the living room of the Kiriakis mansion and saw that the others were all there already. 

Shawn looked around the room at his oldest and dearest friends. 

Brady was sitting on the couch, talking on his cell phone. His four year-old daughter, Anna, was on his lap. 

Jan and Brady had broken up on Christmas Break her freshman year in college. Neither of them could handle the distance. It had been amicable break-up and they had stayed friends. 

Brady had married a woman named Holly six years ago, but she died giving birth to Anna, or Annabella as was her real name. 

Then, to everyone's surprise, last year Brady and Jan had reunited and got married after only a month of dating again. 

Shawn sought the successful lawyer with his eyes and saw her talking to Mimi, her infant son resting securely in her arms. 

Mimi, who worked at a TV station in New York, kept her eye on her five year-old twins even as she carried on the conversation. 

Her husband was across the room, talking to Phillip and Belle. 

Jason and Mimi had married as soon as they graduated and had adopted the twins a year later as Mimi couldn't have children naturally. They had had some problems over the years, but they were still together and were quite happy. 

Jason ran the New York office of Titan for Phillip, who had taken control three years ago. He had married Belle a year earlier. She was a successful paediatrician now and was currently pregnant with their first child. 

Shawn looked over at his own wife, who stood beside him. 

Chloe had never regained her sight, but she had managed to have a full, happy life despite that. She had a successful singing career, he ran the advertising department of Titan, they had been happily married for five years and they had two beautiful children. 

Yes, they both had regrets, mainly that Chloe would never see their children, but they had a good life. 

Shawn looked around the room. They all had good lives. They had all made the most of what life had given them. 

_As we go on, we remember   
All the times we had together   
And as our lives change   
Come whatever, we will still be friends forever._

Later, that evening, when the children were all sleeping upstairs in guest rooms, the adults sat around the living room and talked. 

"We did it." Belle said. "We kept the pact." 

"More than that," Mimi said, "we stayed best friends." 

"Always." Chloe told her. "We're friends forever." 

"Definitely." Jan agreed. "Though, I have a question. Ten years ago, would any of you guys have imagined the direction your life has gone in?" 

"Yes." Chloe said. "It pretty much went the way I wanted it to. There have been some things I didn't expect, but mainly it's what I always wanted." 

"I've got to go with Chloe." Belle said. 

"Me too." Mimi said. 

"No way." Brady told her. "I never would have imagined that things would happen this way." 

"Me neither." Jan agreed. "Shawn? Phillip? Jason?" 

"I'm with Chloe, this is the way I hoped it would be." Shawn said, squeezing his wife's hand. 

"There were a few surprises." Jason admitted. "But mostly things are the way I thought they might be." 

"Phillip?" 

"Definitely. I mean I always knew I'd take over Titan and I hoped I'd marry Belle, so..." 

"Still, even if we guessed the direction our life was going to go in, things happen that none of us saw coming." Chloe said. "But that's life. You roll with the punches. But I know that having you guys around makes that a lot easier." 

"Definitely." Mimi agreed. "But that's what friends are for, right?" 

"Right." Everyone agreed with a smile. 

"Friends forever." Belle added. "Never forget that." 

The End


End file.
